Crossroads
by jaiezeeaie
Summary: Inspired by the Movie "When We Met" Ga Eul is sent off track when she bumps into a depressed Yi Jeong. Initially, Yi Jeong finds her to be very irritating and every meeting becomes mental torture for him. While Ga Eul's family mistakes the two for lovers.
1. Strawberries

Yi Jeong briskly walked out of the church as soon as the letter So Eun left him reached his hands. There's no use reading them, he already saw this coming. He just saw sympathetic faces while he walked out of the church and drove away with no destination in mind. He just wants to get away from all the pressure he's been into since he was a kid. He can see So Eun's face as he drove away, everything turned into haze before a buzzing sound surrounded him.

He parked his car near the park and watched the people come and go. Everything has been hard for him, how can he face the world alone? The only person who's supposed to be there by his side abandoned him too. He's on his own to face the shame and new controversy concerning the So family. He wanted to shout and let out all the pain that he's been holding back for years against the world. But funny, he can't feel anything.

Yi Jeong just stared blankly across the street and smiled bitterly when realization struck that everyone important in his life left him already. He's just a silhouette for everyone, living as the shadow of his father, the great So Hyun Sub. The company needs his presence as the President, but he knew he never existed because his father is the only achiever in their eyes. Yi Jeong loosened his tie and allowed himself to breathe. He then rested his forehead on the hand wheel and tightly closed his eyes. He doesn't know how long he stayed like that until the ringing on his mobile phone startled him. Annoyed, he simply turned off the phone, got off the car and started walking, leaving everything behind.

Different voices echoed on his mind as he continued walking along the busy streets of Seoul. He can hear his voice, crying and begging his mom as he watched her leave when he was 8 years old.

"Omma! I'll go with you! Please don't leave me.."

"Yi Jeong ah.. you can't. Be good okay? Omma will come back for you"

"Is it true that your mother ran away with another man?"

"Poor kid, his mom left them for another man"

"Yi Jeong can't join the game! He's a loser, he doesn't have a mom!"

"Don't mind them son, Appa's here for you. We're partners and together let's show them that you're the best"

Those were the words he kept on hearing when he was young. His mother's departure created a big fuss in the business industry and it became his childhood nightmare. Good thing his father, So Hyun Sub tried his best to fulfill his role as a good father and family to Yi Jeong. Once again, his world fell apart when his father died 2 years ago. He was left with a big responsibility, and no matter how much he tried to compete and keep up with other companies, the more he is pulled down into failure.

"If the sales remain like this, I'll have no choice but to withdraw from the partnership and get our shares"

"We know you are trying your best to solve these problems in the company Mr. So, but compared to your father, he can easily solve all of these in no time"

"If Mr. President is still alive, we wouldn't have these kind of issues"

The more those voices kept buzzing in his head, the more miserable he felt. He wants to escape from the shame and hard situation but he knows it's not going to be easy. Lots of families would suffer if their company would totally close. Yi Jeong was lost in his thoughts when he felt a tap on his right shoulder. He slowly looked up and met the eyes of the person standing beside him. It was the bus driver.

"Mister, sorry but this is the last bus stop"

He looked around and realized he was the only one left sitting inside the bus. He unhurriedly stood up and got off the vehicle, while the driver scratched his head as he watched the young man walk away, obviously lost in his thoughts again.

Yi Jeong continued walking without any idea where he was headed to. He rode buses without looking at his destination and just stayed drowned in his own depressed world until he found his self inside a train. It was already dark outside and he's starting to feel exhausted. He's been too preoccupied until a sweet scent filled his senses. What was that? Strawberries? He was about to close his eyes to savor the relaxing scent when a pair of big brown eyes appeared inches away from his face. It was a girl with soft curls tied up into a ponytail. The girl waved her hands then spoke while showing her ticket.

"Excuse me Mister but that is my seat. Look, it's number 124."

Yi Jeong just blinked his eyes as the girl continued distressing him that he should transfer because he is sitting on her seat. The girl's personality is bright and he concluded that she's the feisty and chatty type. The kind of person that would start talking about anything under the sun, even if she doesn't know the person yet. When he moved across the seat of the girl, she comfortably sat facing him and started to babble. He just stared blankly at her face without listening to what she's talking about.

"So that's where the sweet scent came from" he thought as he looked at the pretty girl in front of him.


	2. Ticket

Ga Eul eyed the man sitting in front of her while she played with her soft curls. He looked miserable and lost in a diverse dimension that "He" only knows where. She decided to keep on talking to lighten up the mood. Although she tried to ask him a lot of things a while ago, the man kept his mouth shut.

"Mister, where are headed to? Looks like you don't have a luggage with you" she started in a friendly tone. The man didn't answer; he just looked at her blankly.

"I bet you're going to have a vacation in the countryside! City life is too stressful you know. Anyway, this would be the first time I'll go home after 6 months. Imagine that? I miss fresh air! Indeed, there's no place like home!"

"Look at this picture, that's my family! Lovely aren't they? My grandfather is already 82 years old but he's still very strong and healthy. I miss taking walks along the hills with him"

"I don't want to be apart from my family but I have to. I need to study and look at me now! I already graduated. They're all very proud of me, don't you think?"

Ga Eul continued talking even if the man didn't speak to her. She simply loves to talk about her family and make new friends during the boring hours of travel. After a while, the man's eyebrows moved and a crinkle started to form on his forehead before he stood up. Ga Eul was taken aback at his sudden movement and she just watched him walk towards the emergency exit of the train. She was alarmed when he opened the door and appeared to be on the verge of jumping off the moving train. Wasting no time, she quickly rushed to the man's side and tugged his arms as she spoke in high pitch.

"What's wrong with you? That's very dangerous! We are not allowed to cross this point! More over open the exit door when the train is moving! We might accidentally fall! Are you crazy? You wanna die?"

The man just looked at her but good thing, he followed when she dragged him away back to their seats. She is definitely starting to lose her patience and looks like this guy is not going to talk to her anytime soon.

"Are you mute or deaf?" Can't you at least give me a nod?" Ga Eul just shook her head when the guy just looked away without a single word. A moment of silence passed before the checker came and asked for their tickets. She poked the man after handing her ticket to the checker.

"Where's your ticket? Present it to him"

"I don't have a ticket" the young man spoke at last.

"What?" Ga Eul and the checker said in unison.

"Where's this train headed?" the man asked weakly. Ga Eul and the old checker looked at each other dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry young man but you have to get off the train when we reach the next station. How come you took this train without getting a ticket? And you don't even know where this train is headed?"

The checker scratched his head out of confusion since the young man didn't give a response. Ga Eul pulled the checker in one corner and tried to work out a solution for the situation.

"Ahjussi, there are more vacant seats and you can issue a ticket for him right?"

"Yes, but we should follow rules here. That young man is stubborn"

"Please Ahjussi, just let him off this time. He's going through a lot of things as of the moment and this trip was unplanned. He took the train at the last minute" Ga Eul alleged and finished explaining with a cute pout. The old man eyed her suspiciously and looked at the young man who's sitting silently and seemed to be listening to them.

"Is that young man your boyfriend?"

"Mwoh?" Ga Eul was shocked with the old man's question.

"I'm asking if that young man is your boyfriend"

"No! he's not my boyfriend" Ga Eul hastily answered. The checker was suspicious so she decided to butt in before he could say something else.

"But..but..he's an old friend. We accidentally met here and I heard he just had a tragic experience. Just let him off this time ahjussi..please?" she said while trying to look cuter in front of the old man.

"Arasso, arasso...if not because of you, your friend would be in great trouble" the man said knowingly. Ga Eul smiled widely and clapped her hands.

"Thank You Ahjussi! You'll be blessed!" she said mischievously. That's her strategy whenever she wants something, especially from her grandpa, good thing she never fails.

"Just be careful, looks like your friend is not okay" the old man said while glancing at the young man. Ga Eul simply nodded and bowed before going back to her seat and started to babble.

"Sunbae, are you okay? I know you have a problem. You can talk to me if you want. That's what my friends always do. They said I'm a good listener and adviser. Don't worry, it's free… I would gladly listen to you. I thought you were mute or deaf because I kept on talking but you have no reaction. I'm glad you're not! We can talk so we won't get bored while traveling. Come on, tell me, what's bothering you?"

The young man slightly raised and waved his hands much to Ga Eul's surprise. He breathed in deeply before speaking, obviously infuriated.

"Enough okay! You wanna know what my problem is? You are my problem! You speak non-stop! Are you some kind of a robot or extraterrestrial creature?I don't care if you're from the hills or from Mars, just leave me alone okay? I don't need you to listen to me, just keep your mouth shut!"

Ga Eul's jaw dropped and she blinked her eyes several times. She didn't see that coming…


	3. Take Me Home

Yi Jeong almost fell off the bench when someone shook him violently. He slowly raised his gaze and saw strawberry girl waving and mouthing something. "What a nuisance "he said under his breath.

"The train is leaving sunbae...let's go!" she said while trying to pull his sleeves. He looked around and noticed people were already rushing to get on the train after a few minutes of stop in a certain station. The whistling sound of the vehicle can be heard and a look of concern and panic is visible on the girl's face.

"Come on... we're leaving!" she said once again as she tried to pull him up. Annoyed, Yi jeong stood up and started walking towards the exit.

"Yah! Sunbae! Where are you going? You'll be left behind" she said following him. He held his breath for a while before turning to face her.

"Just leave me alone" he said coldly.

"Fine! Jerk!" she exclaimed, as she turned around and ran towards the train.

Yi Jeong started to walk towards the exit observing the people around him. Bums were sleeping outside the station while an old ahjumma was nearby selling assorted goods in her mini stall. He felt his stomach grumbling as the delicious smell of grilled meat filled the air. Stopping for something to eat seemed of no use since a group of slightly intoxicated men crowded the small stall, drinking and having fun. A group of girls wearing short skirts and heavy make ups were also nearby, chatting and oogling guys who passed by, one of them even winked at Yi Jeong. Suddenly, he felt as if he was suffocated by the assortment of cigarette smoke and inaudible chattering around him. He needed silence and fresh air, he thought.

The dark alley on the other end of the street looked appealing as he continued walking towards it. He also noticed the temperature is colder compared to Seoul. Crickets can be heard chirping and stars were all that he can see above the sky. The place looks serene and perfect for his get away, he might as well love the sceneries by morning. Yi Jeong was startled when all of a sudden, someone hugged him from behind. He almost lost his sense of balance but good thing that someone pulled him tighter.

"There you are!" she said. Upon recognizing the voice and the scent that filled his senses, he sighed before turning to face his bothersome hanger-on.

"What are -" he stopped mid air when he saw a terrified look on the girl's face. He also noticed a suspicious looking man standing nearby. Yi Jeong eyed the girl and the man, suddenly realizing what's going on.

"Honey, why did you leave me in the station? the girl said as she hugged him tighter while resting her head on his chest. Yi jeong felt her trembling and tried to hug her protectively.

"I..I just needed some fresh air..Who's this mister?"he asked. The girl turned to face the man but didn't get away from his embrace. She paused for a while before speaking.

"I told you Mister, it's not what you assume. I'm with my husband"

The man was apparently pissed and frustrated with what she said but still eyed them doubtfully.

"Is there a problem? Do you know my wife?" Yi jeong asked as he pulled "strawberry girl" closer.

"Nothing. My mistake" the man responded and with his fist clenched, he vanished in the darkness heading back to where they came from. When the man was totally gone, Yi Jeong slowly loosened his hold on the girl and took a deep breath.

"Looks like you're always in trouble huh..." he said sarcastically. The girl shook her head before retorting back, trying to compose herself.

"My name is Chu Ga Eul. Please keep it in mind sunbae because I've been telling you that information since we both took that train."

She didn't get any reaction from Yi Jeong. A jiffy of silence passed while they both sat on a sidewalk.

"Anyway, thanks for saving me from that guy" Ga Eul whispered softly.

"Why is he following you anyway?"

"He thought I'm one of those prostitutes in front of the train station. I tried telling him that I'm not but he won't believe me. Thank God I saw you walking this way"

"Be careful next time" Yi Jeong said as he stood and turned to depart again. He was just a couple of steps when Ga Eul appeared in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going? Are you leaving me here?" she said while standing with her hands on her hips.

"What is it this time? You really won't stop, aren't you?" he asked lazily. The girl is a certified nuisance, Yi Jeong thought at the back of his mind. A mischievous smile appeared on her beautiful face before speaking.

"I'm your responsibility from now on" she said, as if proud of her announcement.

"What? You're really crazy!" he exclaimed as he continued walking faster. But the girl won't stop following him and continued to pull his sleeves.

"It all started when I bumped into you. The train left me because of you! I met you because you took my seat! It's your entire fault! You must take me home!" she said almost screaming her lungs out.

"Are you really crazy? Why would I take you home? You are not my responsibility and it's not my fault why you're stuck here! Just mind your own business and stop meddling with other people's problems. And please, shut up!" Yi Jeong retorted back almost out of air.

Ga Eul was clearly shocked but his confusion with regards to her affirmation worsened when she started giggling. He felt his face starting to heat up with anger and exasperation. She sure knows how to consume your patience and suck it all out of you. He grabbed her wrist and shook her.

"What's so funny?" he asked furiously. Ga Eul was taken aback and blinked several times before starting to giggle again. Yi Jeong tried to compose his self knowing that Ga Eul won't stop bugging him until he gives in to what she wants.

"Are you that desperate because you have a crush on me?" he asked seriously. Ga Eul pouted and slapped his chest.


	4. 3 Hours

"Don't flatter yourself too much Mr. Grumpy! I don't have a crush on you okay?" Ga Eul said while looking at him from head to foot.

"Oh really? Don't worry, I'm used to it. You can deny that, but I know" Yi Jeong answered obnoxiously.

"What a conceited man! You are good looking but for your information, you are not my type! And besides, I have a boyfriend…and we're getting married soon" Ga Eul said as she gazed up dreamily.

"Does he know he's your boyfriend?" Yi Jeong said sharply.

"Yah! Want to die?"

"I didn't know you could be beaten easily" Yi Jeong said while stifling a soft laugh. He raked his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes for a second. Ga Eul raised her brows but didn't help but admire the beauty in front of her, knowing the guy has finally loosened up a bit. He is finally talking and interacting, almost out of his own world… she smiled with the thought.

"What? Have you gone really mad lady? Laughing like a maniac a while ago and now smiling all to yourself?"

"It's because you look terrible when you're mad! Your nostrils are flaring, you look like a mad dragon! I wonder if bees can get through them" Ga Eul answered before laughing hard once again. Yi Jeong's face turned grim, with brows furrowed, he turned around and started to walk away. Ga Eul stopped laughing and continued to go after him.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" he said irritably.

"Take me home and you can go in peace" she said, determined to persuade him.

"No. You are really insane." he said firmly.

"You weirdo. Can't you see? I missed the train because of you! I don't have anything left aside from these clothes because of you. All my things and luggage were left in the train. I can pick them up in the next train station, but how can I do that if I don't have cash? What will I do now?"

"Did I tell you to get down from the train? That's what you get for minding other people's business"

"So, now it's my fault? I'm just trying to help you! You should be thanking me but now you're being rude! Great!"

"Fine! Thank You. Thank You for helping me. Now, please leave me alone"

"Leave you alone? It's not gonna be easy Mister! It all started because of you, so now take me home! You can frown all you want but you can't get away." Ga Eul said confidently. Yi Jeong cursed under his breath as he looked at her intently. Her features softened after a while and gave him a big smile.

"Just help me this time Sunbae, please? You look rich anyway! I saw you have money in your wallet" she said wearing her puppy dog eyes. The man took a deep breath before finally answering her proposition.

"Fine! As if you're giving me a choice" he said defeated.

"You'll love our place! I assure you that. But first, we will stay in some hotel until morning then we will start our travel" Ga Eul exclaimed eagerly, as if ready to jump up and down because of delight. Yi Jeong didn't say anything.

"Can we have a meal too? I'm starving" she said while flashing her famous pout.

Yi Jeong just nodded and followed the babbling girl walking beside him. She kept talking while they searched for a place to stay in for the night. The two ended up eating in a local soju stall and in front of a 24 hours open motel. Yi Jeong doubtfully eyed the place and Ga Eul. The place is not decent enough for them to enter and his companion might freak out.

"Let's go find another hotel" he said.

"What? I'm tired sunbae… and it's getting late already. Let's just check in and have some rest "

"Are you sure? This place is…you know… not just a traveler's inn and very unsuitable for a girl like you and a man like me"

"Oh come on! We'll just rest for a while and leave first thing in the morning. What's wrong with that? Let's go" Ga Eul said as she pulled the hesitant Yi Jeong through the entrance of the motel. Looks like the girl is clueless, Yi Jeong thought. The receptionist smiled upon seeing them, trying to make himself look presentable as he entertained the guests.

"Welcome! What room rates are you taking? We have discounts on per hour stay but we don't accept credit cards here" the man said with a wide smile. Before Yi Jeong could even talk Ga Eul already answered the receptionist.

"We will take the per hour rate" she said confidently.

"No, how much do you charge for a room for a day?" Yi Jeong interrupted, asking the confused receptionist."

Before the man could even answer, Ga Eul interrupted again.

"Why do we need to pay for one day? We're not on a vacation and we are not staying here for one whole day, right?"

"No. Listen Ga Eul! You don't understand" Yi Jeong complained, almost turning red because of embarrassment. The girl continued to talk with the receptionist.

"We'll stay for 2 hours" she said to the man before innocently turning to ask Yi Jeong. "Is that enough? or should we make it 3 hours? I think 3 hours would be fine"

Yi Jeong pulled her aside and whispered.

"What are you doing? Do you know what this place is and what that guy would think if we just stay for 3 hours?"

"We're not going to stay here for a long time, 3 hours would be fine. Be practical, there's a big difference between 3 hours and 1 day stay… we can save a lot if we just stay on hourly basis. So don't be ashamed" Ga Eul said persistently, totally unconscious of her voice and what other people might think. The receptionist shook his head and smiled cheekily. Yi jeong just scratched his head and answered back.

"Arasso! Just shut up now and let me do the business so we can rest. I can't believe this is happening" Yi Jeong said while getting his wallet in his back pocket and proceeded to pay for the room. Ga Eul sat on the couch at the waiting area while he paid.

"We'll stay for 3 hours" he said casually. The man was apparently pleased with their choice and smiled teasingly at Yi Jeong while filing the visitor's records. Before handing the keys, he said something that surprised Yi Jeong and made him smile at the same time.

"Where did you pick a girl like that Sir?" the man said with a malicious smile. He misunderstood the situation and thought they were just checking in for leisure purposes.

"At the train station, what do you think of her" Yi Jeong answered impishly. There's no use explaining their real situation, no one would believe it anyway.

"Oh…at the train station. Nice catch! She's hot and beautiful" the man answered after playfully saluting and handing him the keys. They were both startled when Ga Eul appeared all of a sudden.

"What are you guys talking about? What's taking it so long?" Ga Eul said with a worried look.

"N..nothing… let's go" Yi Jeong said trying to avoid her gaze while the receptionist smiled widely.

"Let's go then" she said while turning to head on the hallway leading to the rooms. As they walked along the carpeted path, the receptionist wished them to have fun which made Ga Eul curious. As soon as they entered the small room, she immediately flopped herself on the soft bed while making loud sighs of contentment as she rolled. Yi Jeong just watched her with amusement and sat on the couch near the window.

"You look like a fool rolling on the bed like a crazy worm" he said. Like a dog on guard and with ears perked up, Ga Eul immediately sat on the bed and covered herself.

"Don't come near me or else I'll kick your throat, is that clear? she said warning him. Yi Jeong let out a small laugh upon hearing her words and seeing her act like she's being harassed.

"You really are strange! What made you think I will rape you? Pabo!"

"I'm a brown belter in taekwondo so don't even try"

"I see…so if I try to rape you, you will use those skills huh.."

"Absolutely! I just look like this but just so you know, I've already beaten a lot of people" she said proudly. Yi Jeong amusedly smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't rape you" he said.

"Yes, because you can't do it"

"It's because I don't want to do it"

"Even if you wanted to do so, you can't do it"

"Hey! Are you really provoking me to rape you?"

"No. I'm just trying to clear things here so you won't misunderstand. I'm the one who hugged you and said let's go to a hotel, you might think I'm cheap! I don't know what's on your mind, girls like that do those acts to a man like you"

"What do you mean to a man like me? Yi Jeong asked intriguingly. Ga Eul looked at him and bit her lip before talking.

"I mean, you're good looking and undoubtedly rich. Girls must be hovering around you in Seoul. But let me tell you I'm not one of them, okay? I'm not that kind of girl. Besides, I'm already taken. He's the only one for me, my one and only. Forever and always" she said with a glint in her eyes, a look only found in the eyes of someone in love.

"Just so you know lady, I'm a one woman man too. Look at this" Yi Jeong said, while getting his wallet. Ga Eul literally jumped out of the bed and excitedly looked at the picture he took out.

"Wow! She's really gorgeous. You two would definitely look good together! You are so lucky" she exclaimed.

"No, I'm not lucky" Yi Jeong said sadly as he took the photo from Ga Eul and left it on the table then sat back on the couch. She followed and sat beside him while patting his back.

"Now I know the reason why you're so upset. She's the main reason! She dumped you, right?"

Yi Jeong heaved a sigh when he felt reality slap him.

"Life has dumped me as well" he said softly. Ga Eul kneeled in front of him and tried to make him face her.

"What do you mean? You can share your problems to me… it would definitely make you feel better. Come on" she said. Yi jeong didn't budge and say a word so she stood up and leaned beside the dresser after a while.

"There goes your famous silence. You're going back to the old you when we met in the train" she said. After a while, her face lightened up as she hastily took the photo and the matchbox lying side by side on the table.

"I have an idea! See this photo? She dumped you right? Burn her!" she said excitedly, her face radiant with solemn delight. Yi Jeong was taken aback.

"You can't be serious. What kind of a childish act is that?

"I'm dead serious here okay? It is childish but listen to me, burn this photograph! You will feel really good. Burn her!"

Yi Jeong stared blankly back at her and at the two objects that she handed him. He then started to light the match and burn So Eun's photo.

"Now go to the bathroom and flush her out of your life. Forever." Ga Eul instructed, and glared at him, daring him to go on which he obediently followed. When he came out of the bathroom, she was already waiting excitedly.

"So, how was it? Are you feeling better now?" she asked with her eyes round with anticipation. Yi Jeong crossed his arms and sighed before talking.

"You know what? I'm actually feeling better after doing that silly thing. You were right, I feel nice!" he said smiling. Ga Eul clapped her hands, smiling radiantly as she walked around him.

"See? I told you! Now don't go back sulking okay? You will find someone better, someone that you deserve. You're good looking and rich, she's nothing compared to you"

"Thanks. Don't flatter me too much, you're being too nice" he said coyly.

"But it's true! I'm a girl and I know that any girl would be smitten by you. If I don't have a boyfriend, who knows… I might have been smitten by you too!" Ga Eul said with a chuckle. Yi Jeong smiled and looked at the most optimistic and brilliant girl he ever met.

"You really love yourself, don't you?" he asked, already feeling better and relaxed.

"A lot! I thank God for myself everyday" she answered beaming.

"I wish I could be like you" Yi Jeong said with a gentle smile, showing his dimples. Ga Eul sucked in her breath and composed herself.

"That would need a lot of work sunbae… but for sure, you will still find the right girl"

"Why don't you just find a good girl for me?" he said teasingly. Ga Eul stood up straight and answered.

"Do you like me?" she asked.

"What?" Yi Jeong was surprised. The girl spun around and asked him once again.

"Look at me, don't you think I'm a good one?"

"Don't ask me that, don't be foolish" he answered with a mixture of horror and fascination.

"I said, do you like me?" she repeated while smiling and motioning her hand from head to foot. Yi Jeong shook his head and grunted in amazement, and before he could even answer, a loud banging on the door was heard and the receptionist was shouting from door to door with alarm.

"Open the door! Quickly run and put on your clothes! Police are coming, there's a raid! Hurry! Come on!"


	5. The Journey

When Yi Jeong opened the door, people were already running to and fro in the hallway. Some were struggling to put their pants on while some girls are asking for their payment.

"What's going on?" Yi Jeong asked the receptionist when the latter came rushing by.

"Police are coming! Hurry, I'll open the back door. Run!" the man said almost out of breath as he dashed out towards the lobby with other clients. Ga Eul held on to Yi Jeong's arms, anxiety noticeable in her eyes.

"What's happening sunbae? Why are people running around?"

"I think we have to run!"

"But why?" Ga Eul asked perplexed.

"He said police. Let's go!" Yi Jeong said motioning to the receptionist, and quick as lightning, he grabbed Ga Eul's hand and they both ran towards the back where people are squirming to escape. Upon reaching the door, Ga Eul stopped to talk to the receptionist who is busy monitoring if people are all safe and out of the building, without realizing she already broke her hold from Yi Jeong.

"Why are we running like criminals? What is going on?" she ask flabbergasted.

"Next time you guys should have a suitcase to show the police. So they would think you guys are travelers" the man said with intent.

"But I missed the train and my luggage were left!"

"Oh come on miss… do you think they would buy that excuse? You guys should've stayed in the train and waited to reach your destination before having fun"

"What? Why not? Fun?"

Before the man could answer, Yi Jeong came back rushing and grabbed Ga Eul's wrist yanking her away from the crowd.

"Come on! I will explain it to you later!" he said. Ga Eul followed after him as they ran and ducked their way through the bodies along a narrow and dark alley, getting shoved around a bit.

"What was he saying? I don't get it..." Ga Eul asked naively, persistent to know what's going on.

"Ssssh! Just run!" he answered while cursing at the back of his mind.

The two ended up in a bus station and Yi Jeong bought tickets for the first trip that day. They decided to wait inside the bus since the schedule would leave at 6 in the morning. Ga Eul sighed heavily and lazily sat on one of the seats.

"What an exciting night…I love adventures but please let it be the last one for tonight" she said with her hands clasped while gazing up as if praying. Yi Jeong chuckled and shook his head, realizing how innocent his companion was. He sat across the seat beside her and nudged her arms.

"Hey, a while ago… why were you asking me whether I like you or not?" he asked, trying to mask his curiosity. As if a light bulb sparked inside her head, Ga Eul almost jumped out of her seat and stood up in front of Yi Jeong.

"Yes! Tell me, do you like me?" she asked batting her eyelashes and posing like a model.

"But why?" Yi Jeong responded awkwardly.

"Just answer me! There's no reason why. Now, do you like me? Pretty, sweet, fun to be with?" she asked again in amusement. Yi Jeong contemplated for a while, he isn't a go-getter when it comes to girls and he never says what's on his mind. He doesn't take risks, which is what makes it so risky to fall in love with him. But since Ga Eul amuses him, he decided to ride on to her crazy antics.

"Yes?" he said smiling. She clapped her hands and her eyes seemed to grow larger and larger with anticipation.

"Yes!" she exclaimed with voice filled with sudden pleasure. "If that's the case, for sure you will like my cousin too! Jae Kyung's her name and she is exactly just like me!" she then settled herself beside Yi Jeong and leaned forward, peering up, trying to look into his eyes as she motioned him to come nearer before whispering something.

"Listen carefully, I am going to elope with my boyfriend soon. Why don't you elope with Jae Kyung too? I know grandpa won't agree right away so let's just elope together so the four of us can live together in the mountains and have fun! Wouldn't that be great? What do you think?"

Yi Jeong nodded, his eyebrows pulling together as he coughed uneasily before speaking.

"I have a better idea, why don't we both elope? We will get married and live in the mountains. It's more convenient, and if we don't go home to your family now, then we are eloping already!"

"Look, I will be your sister in law if you marry Jae Kyung. I can be like your half wife" Ga Eul said shaking her head.

"What? Half? What will I do with just a half? I want YOU completely" Yi Jeong kept up the pretense and answered unimpressed, like a customer declining a salesperson's offer.

"You will get Jae Kyung completely, and me partly"

"Oh! So it's a SPECIAL offer? Sort of like a bargain?"

"Yes sunbae! Half free with one completely! Free! Free! Free!" Ga Eul answered immediately with her hands making gestures like little bombs popping every time she says the word free. Yi Jeong just stifled laughing and continued bargaining.

"That's a great bargain, makes sense! But if I marry you, the offer is still the same... I would still get one and a half FREE!" he snapped. The girl's face turned both fierce and amused.

"Yah! I'm trying to hook you up with my cousin but you are flirting with me!" she exclaimed.

"Are you always like that? talking about nonsense? What's so special about this day?" Yi Jeong murmured silently as he rested his aching back on the reclining chair. Ga Eul thought for a while and explained.

"Nothing. I'm just like this, I always talk about nonsense. How about you? "

"Actually, this is my first time." he began, but he paused, and his nose wrinkled. "I have never met a girl like you"

"Come home with me, and I will introduce you to another one" Ga Eul said giggling as she rested her back on her seat. Yi Jeong just shook his head and laughed with his new found friend.

After a few hours, the bus started to move and the two found themselves getting to know more about each other. Yi Jeong enjoyed the trip since he was able to experience a lot of first times. They claimed Ga Eul's luggage in the train station but were not able to get tickets because the schedule going straight to her province are limited since it's very far. The two had no choice but to ride and take the different options that they could find, even if the travel time would consume the whole day.

At mid day, they ended up in one town again, wandering aimlessly. Ga Eul was still full of energy and her endless ramblings. When Yi Jeong found a river nearby, they both decided to take a short stop and rest for a while on the wooden bridge.

"Do you think they'll come looking for you?" he asked, sounding hopeful. Ga Eul picked up a rock and chucked it into the small waves.

"No, because they know I'll go home no matter what" she said smiling. "Yah! I heard you sing with that little girl a while ago, you were great! You should have been a musician!" she exclaimed nudging his elbows. Yi Jeong bowed his head and focused his gaze on the water below them.

"A person doesn't always get what he wants" he said softly. Ga Eul sighed and clucked her tongue in disapproval.

"Why is that? I think all people should get what they want in life!"

"That's life Ga Eul ah… we can't always make things work" Yi Jeong smiled, happily at first, but then the expression soured.

"There you go again… acting like your life is over!

"It's not over… but you know, I can't pursue music anymore"

"Mwoh? Why not? Tell me" Ga Eul wondered. Yi Jeong just looked straight into her eyes and smiled before looking at the water once again.

"Ok. You won't tell me. Fine! But don't act like an angry man again, okay?" she said as she crossed her arms, glaring playfully at Yi Jeong. He just nodded and shook his head while smiling. The girl really has her own way of making other people feel better, he thought. After a moment, Ga Eul broke the silence.

"Sunbae, I have something in mind. Wanna know what it is?"

"Of course, go on"

"The water is so nice right? It's so clear and bright, have you ever jumped into a river before?"

"Yes, it is nice. But I haven't-" Yi Jeong skidded to a halt, and he stared down at Ga Eul with shocked eyes. "Come on Ga Eul, I think we should leave now" he said trying to grab her hand.

"Come on sunbae! Let's try it! It would be so much fun!" she exclaimed excitedly, oblivious of what Yi Jeong was saying.

"Let me ask you something first" he said stopping her. "Have you ever consulted a psychiatrist before? This bridge is kind of high, you know"

Ga Eul slapped his chest and laughed. "Oh Shut up! Come on let's jump!" she squealed with delight, almost ready to jump.

"Relax! Lady listen to me first!"

"Think about this sunbae, we might not have another chance to do this again! So let's grab the chance while we're still here!"

"What if I don't what to do this ever? You are really going crazy!" he frowned and then turned to stare at Ga Eul. He gazed into her eyes, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration but the girl's excitement didn't melt down.

"You tried doing childish acts with me right? You burned your ex girlfriend, we ate street foods, we sneaked to use that old ahjusshi's bicycle without him knowing and drove around the place, we even hitched on a truck delivering vegetables and you had great fun! Come on sunbae, this time try madness!" she exclaimed. Yi Jeong breathed out a sigh, loud enough for Ga Eul to hear, and laughed nervously as he shook his head, trying to shake her words out of his ears. Before he could even say another word, he already felt her hands pulling him down with her into the cold water.

"It was so much fun!" Ga Eul exclaimed when they were already putting on dry clothes. They were able to change in a house nearby where a small family is living.

"Yah! Don't look here" Yi Jeong said humorously as he put on his shirt, knowing a curtain is the only partition that they have for privacy.

"Dream on sunbae!" Ga Eul laughed.

"Have you heard about So Hyun Sub?" Yi Jeong asked.

"So Hyun Sub?" Ga Eul said while combing her hair as she came out of the partition. "The famous businessman? Of course! He died two years ago, why?"

"I'm his son"

"You are... So... Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul asked, amused more than shocked. Yi Jeong put his hands inside his pocket and nodded.

"Yes. One and only. Now you know who I am" he said smiling.

"You…are… THE So Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul asked once again, "It's your mother who run away with another man, right?"

Yi Jeong turned his gaze on the floor and didn't say a word while Ga Eul couldn't believe how awkward and idiotic she felt. "I'm sorry" she mumbled, chewing on her lower lip.

"Yes, it was my mother who ran away with another man" he said flatly.

"I just heard it in the news and among people, I'm so sorry sunbae. Really, I didn't mean to blurt it out that way" Ga Eul said, feeling her stomach get uneasy.

"No need to say sorry" Yi Jeong interrupted, suddenly serious now. "I'm used to hear that stuff since I was a kid, if someone can be so despicable and cheap like her-"

"Sunbae! You shouldn't say those disrespectful words towards her, she's still your mother"

"Why not? I suffered because of her, she destroyed my life and the entire family! I felt ashamed all my life because of what she did! Why shouldn't I speak disrespectfully about her?" Yi Jeong shouted, almost making Ga Eul jump at his outburst.

"Because… she was in love!" Ga Eul exclaimed with a small smile.

"LOVE? What? Are you serious?" Yi Jeong shouted back, exasperated.

"Look, she's still your mother no matter what happens. It may be hard to understand, but when someone is in love there is no right or wrong"

"Who told you all these nonsense? In which stupid novel did you get that from, huh?" Yi Jeong asked with eyes narrowed, and his voice getting gruffer.

"Everybody says that sunbae! All is fair in love!"

"Everybody lies and that thing about LOVE? that's bullshit! Got it?" he said infuriated. Ga Eul raised her palms in surrender and didn't say anything more. Yi Jeong turned his back on her and went to pack his soaked clothes. A minute of silence passed before Ga Eul tapped him gently from the back.

"You're really rich sunbae... Please elope with my cousin so that everybody's life will prosper! I'm totally voting for you, you have my blessing" she said happily staring up at him, eyes wide and incredulous. Yi Jeong smiled and shook his head before facing Ga Eul.

"You are one genuine, crazy woman! You should be kept in a museum, people should be charged for seeing you afterwards! There is no other girl like you, do you know that?" he said laughing with her, sounding just as stupid.


	6. Home at Last!

Ga Eul sighed in relief when the cab entered the gates of their family's compound. It's a 10 hectare property owned by their ancestors and since then, their families grew up living together in the same place. She grew up with her cousins, uncles, aunts and grandparents. Now that the familiar scent of cooking and ambiance greeted her, she realized how much she missed home. Children's voices and murmurs can be heard… some little boys were running around while little girls can be heard singing, Ga Eul smiled at the familiarity, she's home at last! She looked at the man sitting beside her, he gave her a small smile.

"We're here…" he murmured silently, and she knew he was leaving. She looked at Yi Jeong, his gaze was friendly and he gave her one affectionate nod. Her little cousins were already crowding outside the car, informing the elders that she's home.

"Sunbae, what's your plan?"

"I don't know yet… I'll just see"

"Why don't you come inside with me and stay for dinner?"

"No..no.. Ga Eul yang, I have to leave" Yi Jeong said as he shook his head.

"But, where will you go?"

"I'll be okay, don't worry"

"No, I can't let you go like this. Come inside and stay for dinner, please?" Ga Eul pleaded as she grabbed his hands. Yi Jeong glanced sideways and saw Ga Eul's family coming out of the house to greet and welcome their daughter.

"Look sunbae, my family is here already. Just come inside and don't complain anymore" she whispered frantically. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Arasso… dinner" he said. They got off the cab and were welcomed by Ga Eul's family. Her uncles welcomed him warmly when she told them he helped her get home after missing the train. After a while, Yi Jeong found themselves inside the room of grandfather Chu to pay some respect. The old man was sitting on his favorite chair as he eyed them carefully.

"Greetings grandpa!" Ga Eul said as they bowed side by side.

Grandfather Chu's lips twitched, "Who is this man?" he asked seriously, his lips pressed into a hard line with no signs of humor.

"He's my friend grandpa" Ga Eul answered while playing with her shirt's seams.

"What kind of friend?"

'It's not what you think grandpa… he's just a FRIEND"

"Then why did you bring him home with you?" the old man was testing them, raising his one eyebrow.

"No grandpa..he's the one who has brought me home! I missed the train and he just helped me. He accompanied me all the way here to make sure I'm safe even if we don't know each other and just met on the train. If he had not been there, who knows what possibly happened to me that night" Ga Eul explained quickly, her uncles and dad patting Yi Jeong's back in appreciation.

"No relationship more than friendship?" grandpa Chu asked again, deliberating with an unsure expression. "Because in my age, I can easily determine if something is going on between a boy and a girl"

"Grandpa…" Ga Eul murmured shyly, "you're embarrassing me" ending it with her signature pout.

"What's your name young man?"

Yi Jeong stepped forward, "I'm Lee Yi Jeong sir", he answered in a respectful voice. Ga Eul's uncle motioned him to go near grandpa Chu, which he quickly obeyed. The old man grasped his arms, making him lean forward.

"What work do you do?"

"I'm a musician and a potter at the same time sir" Yi Jeong answered nervously as he gazed at the old man's piercing eyes. Ga Eul smiled upon hearing So Yi Jeong's answers regarding the information about him. He's indeed trying to hide his true identity.

Yi Jeong felt thankful when Grandpa Chu's reaction softened and his grasped felt more pleasant when the old man smiled, "We are grateful that you accompanied our Ga Eul home son, because of that we are in debt. You're going to stay here for a week so we can show our gratitude properly" he announced much to everyone in the room's amusement and leaving Yi Jeong with no choice.

"O..okay sir.." Yi Jeong muttered softly.

"May the good Lord bless you always" grandpa Chu said giving him his blessing. Yi Jeong glared at Ga Eul with her now suddenly innocent expression, a small smile starting to form on her lips.

The next thing Yi Jeong faced was a festive dinner with Ga Eul's family, everyone was so grateful that her aunts fed him all that they could, from their special homemade kim chi up to their chapssaltteok, which is one of the many desserts. He even had a light drinking session with the elder men as they get to know more about how the two of them met and ended up going home together. The night went by filled with laughter and fun, he admits that the family is warm and they made him feel very welcome, realizing it's been a while since the last time he felt that way. Yi Jeong wondered where Ga Eul was since they didn't saw each other after dinner, he was secretly hoping to see her before the night ends.

"Felt like my stomach is going to burst…" he said rubbing his tummy, as he was heading to the guest room with Ga Eul's little cousin, Chu Sang Beom accompanying him. The little boy gazed up at him and chuckled.

"There's no such thing hyung! I bet you don't eat that much in the city… Don't worry, I've never heard of anyone with a bursting stomach after eating here"

"I feel like dying…" Yi Jeong groaned as he walked slowly.

"Nothing will happen hyung, come on!" Sang Beom grabbed his arm and walked faster towards the stairs. Before he can even reach the first step, Ga Eul came out in a rush from the library door which is just located beside the stairs.

"Sang Beom go upstairs and check if the guest room is ready" she said dispatching the little boy before grabbing Yi Jeong in front of a room which is on the dark side of the alley. Her strode was fast, as if a bomb is exploding anytime soon.

"Where have you been? What happened?" Yi Jeong asked as he stared into Ga Eul's panic filled eyes. He looked at her closely in the dim light, her hair was windblown, and her cheeks were all pink, as if she'd been running.

"I told you before that nobody here knows about my boyfriend right?" she whispered with their faces just few inches away from each other, Yi Jeong nodded as curiosity started to creep in his head.

"I have a problem sunbae…they—" before Ga Eul could finish talking, someone interrupted her.

"Ga Eul? What are you two doing?" the girl with a short sexy bob cut asked, clearly horrified and suspicious upon finding them whispering to each other in the dark hallway with their faces almost touching.

"Jae Kyung!" Ga Eul exclaimed. "I'm glad you're here already! Yi Jeong sunbae, this is my cousin Jae Kyung, the one I'm telling you about, remember?" she tripped over the words as she hurried to get them out. "Jae Kyung this is Yi Jeong, you must run away and elope with him!"

"Ga Eul..do you know what you're talking about?" Jae Kyung said anxiously glaring at her cousin, "Please think first before speaking… and what were you guys doing here anyway?"

"Oh! You are already jealous huh… you're so possessive!" Ga Eul snapped back with a cheeky smile, Yi Jeong just scratched and shook his head because of embarrassment.

"Don't worry my dear cousin, we're not doing anything… he's all yours. For your information, he's a one woman man. He'll be faithful to you, that's for sure!"

There was a quiet, awkward pause. Jae Kyung stared at them for one short moment before turning to catch Ga Eul's gaze, feeling puzzled and uncomfortable. Good thing Sang Beom went back to call Yi Jeong.

"Hyung, your room is ready" the boy said rushing to them.

"Come on sunbae, go with Sang Beom" Ga Eul said nudging Yi Jeong's elbow. Before he can leave with the boy, she poked him at the back to make him stay and turned to talk to Jae Kyung, "Turn around for a while, I have a secret to tell him"

"Wake up early tomorrow sunbae, I have something to tell you. Meet me at the old tractor in our field, okay?" she whispered as she pulled him in a corner, while Jae Kyung watched in shocked and wide eyes.

"Why?" Yi Jeong asked crossing his arms, his jaw muscles tensed at the idea. Ga Eul just let her arms fall to her sides and turned abruptly away.

"Bye! Goodnight!" she said as she hopped away. Yi Jeong didn't have a choice but force an awkward smile towards Jae Kyung who was staring at him, her eyes suddenly flickered showing suspicion as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"G..goodnight" he mumbled uncomfortably, as he turned away and immediately headed to go upstairs.


	7. Morning Walk

Ga Eul flung her hand over her eyes and kicked at her sheets upon seeing the time on her bedside clock, it's fifteen minutes before 6 in the morning. She swiftly jumped out of bed and went to her bathroom to freshen up before meeting Yi Jeong at the old tractor in the middle of their rice field. She took one last glimpse on her full body length mirror and smiled in approval before rushing down the stairs.

The door opened before she got to the steps, "Where are you going?" it was Jae Kyung.

"Oh..I'll just.. you know, take a morning walk" Ga Eul answered hastily, avoiding Jae kyung's curious eyes.

"Since when did you start having morning walks? You're off to see that sunbae of yours, right?"

"What? No! Stop those piercing malicious stares Jae, we're just friends and he's all yours okay? I just miss fresh air… I'll be back before breakfast"

"So you're really off to see him then!" Jae Kyung exclaimed crossing her arms and leaning against the door.

"No! what made you say that? I'll go alone. Please stop those nonsense and don't ever say I'm over reacting" Ga Eul answered guiltily as she continued walking out of the door past her smiling cousin, still avoiding her stare.

"If that's the case, can I come along?" Jae Kyung said innocently, trying to continue catching the fish by its mouth, Ga Eul turned around abruptly.

"Huh? No..no..I want to meditate" she stammered while turning to head out again.

Jae Kyung's left eyebrow raised, "Oh really huh? Oookkaaayyy" she said exaggeratedly while rolling her eyes.

"Bye! Just tell them I'll be back before breakfast" Ga Eul shouted as she jogged her way towards the field, relieved that Jae Kyung stopped bugging her.

"As if I don't know you're lying sneaky Ga Eul" Jae Kyung muttered silently as she watched her cousin disappear in the field. "I saw your sunbae headed that way too…" she said shaking her head before proceeding to the kitchen.

Ga Eul walked the rest of the way as fast as she could and wondered where Yi Jeong was since he's not waiting for her at the tractor. She chewed her lower lip as she sat at the tractor and looked around, wondering if Yi Jeong stood her up when a deep voice startled her.

"What's up Miss Chu?" it was him, Ga Eul smiled and turned around. She almost gasped loudly upon seeing the stunning guy in front of her, he was wearing a white button up shirt and loose-fitting cotton pants. The color emphasized his dark eyes and black raven hair that moves gracefully against the soft wind, making him look like a demigod.

"Looking good sunbae… you don't look too uptight in those clothes" she said smiling, trying to hide her nervousness. "Behave Ga Eul" she scolded herself at the back of her mind.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Yi Jeong answered playfully as he got into the tractor, sitting beside Ga Eul. "This isn't my style but I pulled it off nicely, right?" he said flashing her a big smile, showing his perfect white teeth.

Ga Eul watched him, still staggered. His scent was such a distraction that she tried not to look at him any more than courtesy absolutely demanded.

"Yeah..you can pull off anything" she said making a face, shaking her head afterwards as if trying to make the enchantment go away. Yi Jeong's eyebrows knit together.

"So, what's the important subject?" he asked, his face suddenly grave. "You made me wake up at 5 in the morning, I hope we're not here for a little chit chat because that would be - "

"No! It's because there is a problem…" she said cutting him off and sounding worried.

"What happened?"

Ga Eul fidgeted and exhaled before talking.

"Nobody knows about my boyfriend Soo Pyo and now Il Woo is coming! "

"Soo Pyo, your boyfriend. Who is this Il Woo then?" Yi Jeong asked, apparently confused.

"Jung Il Woo. He's my childhood friend but I haven't seen him for a long time. I found out last night that grandpa and the rest of the family had fixed our engagement already and he's coming tomorrow to see me together with his family!" Ga Eul explained with hesitation behind her face and a hard edge evident on her voice.

"Wait. Hold on…your family won't take your opinion into consideration? They'll just marry you off even if it's against your will?" Yi Jeong asked with wide eyes, his smile faded as shock crossed his face. Ga Eul looked down, took a deep breath then held her gaze up again.

"Actually, there is a twist in the story here" she said. Yi Jeong just stared blankly, waiting for her to continue.

"My family and the Jung's are close friends. Our great ancestors has been acquainted with them ever since. Il Woo and I have been together since childhood and everyone would say that they would get us married when we grow up. I used to love the idea of me and Il Woo getting married someday" Ga Eul explained, her cheeks starting to heat up because of embarrassment while Yi Jeong listened intently, a small smile starting to form at the corner of his lips.

"When we play house and family, I won't let Jae Kyung be his wife. It must be me all the time! Then when we were 8, we would stand together holding hands here in this tractor and look at the field. We would imagine building our own house and our own family"

"And then?" Yi Jeong asked amused, trying to stop his laughter. Ga Eul frowned and slapped his arm then continued her tale.

"And then I grew up and realized that this Jung Il Woo episode is over! For me it's a joke… but last night I found out that my parents have not grown up of this stupid plan! They're all serious about this sunbae…I'm in absolute trouble! I need your help"

Ga Eul sighed, impatiently tapping her left foot while Yi Jeong pondered the details silently. He looked at her closely, she was wearing a cute floral dress with her curly hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looked so cute and eager, it was kind of hard to say no.

"So what's your plan?" he asked.

"I will escape and run away!" she answered full of determination.

"Yah! Running away is not the best solution lady. Don't even think about it"

"But I don't have a choice here!"

"Just think before doing anything… There are many choices…"

"Like what?" her eyes darted towards him, desperately seeking help.

"Like…telling them about your boyfriend Soo Pyo?" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"No. They won't agree with that. Soo Pyo didn't come from a good family so it would be hard for them to accept him easily and cancel my engagement to Il Woo"

"That's it! If you can't explain it to your family, then just forget Soo Pyo" Yi Jeong said casually.

Ga Eul's eyes grew big, "No! That's a bad option…I can't do that!" she exclaimed.

"Then don't marry anyone"

"Next option"

Yi Jeong thought for a while, "Get Il Woo and Jae Kyung married" he snapped.

"Next!" Ga Eul said frowning.

"Why don't you just prove in the court that Il Woo is impotent?"

"What? He's not impotent sunbae… next!"

"Hey! Hey! Hold on! How did you know Il Woo is not impotent?" Yi Jeong asked nudging her, she just rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Tell me, how did you know?" he nudged her again, a mischievous smile crossing his face.

"You can tell! He's way too young to be impotent" she answered awkwardly, stifling a laugh.

"You can tell? Did you-"

"Next!" she abruptly cut him off.

"Did he tell you that?"

"Next!" Ga Eul said loudly while fiddling with the buttons on her dress. Yi Jeong laughed, aware of the girl beside him turning red, which made him want to tease her even more.

"Did you see him with somebody?"

"Next!"

"Yah! Tell me… I won't tell anyone" Yi Jeong continued teasing her.

"Next!"

"I know you know why…" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Stop it sunbae! Next!" she said pinching his arms unable to control laughing before covering her ears with her hands. Soon they were both laughing at their silly conversation, oblivious of the eyes watching them from afar. The person smiled knowingly and headed back home, letting the two continue with their banters.


End file.
